Breezewhisker (BF)
This page is a work in progress. ' Breezewhisker is a smallRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, page 1, pale grayRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, allegiances she-cat with green eyesRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, allegiances and a long scar across the right side of her face. Breezekit was born in ThunderClan under Nightstar's leadership. Her parents were ShadowheartRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, page 3 and Waspclaw, and she had two siblings--HeatherkitRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, page 2 and HawkkitRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, page 2. She began her apprenticeship and earned the name Breezepaw. She was apprenticed to Leafshine.Revealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, allegiances When a dog attacked ThunderClan's camp, Leafshine ordered Breezepaw to stay put while Heatherpaw helped fight it. Heatherpaw was severely injured and Breezepaw decided to fight it herself. With the help of her Clanmates, they successfully drove it off, and Heatherpaw soon died of her injuries. Breezepaw became a warrior and earned the name Breezewhisker. She witnessed ThunderClan's deputy, Redfoot, murder Nightstar. He became the next leader and Breezewhisker accused him of killing Nightstar. Her Clanmates didn't believe her, and they thought she had killed him, so they chased her out of ThunderClan. She lived as a rogue for a while until Leafshine proved her innocent and Redstar was exiled. Breezewhisker refused to return to ThunderClan and instead joined ShadowClan, where she gained respect and became their deputy. Breezewhisker wanted revenge on the cats who had abandoned her and launched a vicious attack on ThunderClan's camp, where she was killed by Leafshine. Breezewhisker was sent to the Dark Forest and met Leafshine again, who was allowed into StarClan. Soon after, Breezewhisker began to train apprentices in the Dark Forest, and Leafshine caught her. The apprentices were sent back to their Clans. Breezewhisker spoke to Buzzardpounce in a vision and appeared in the Dark Forest when Cloudbush was sent there. She participated in the battle against the Clans and after she was defeated by Thunderspring, she faded away forever. History Breezepaw’s Fall ''"I see you're hiding in the shadows now. Afraid of what you've done." -Cherryseed to Breezewhisker Breezepaw and Leafshine are hunting during a storm. Breezepaw catches a starling and complains about the conditions they were training in. They head back to camp where Leafshine is pulled aside by Maplebranch. Breezepaw is bored, and she overhears Cherryseed and Fernpelt talking. The storm is getting worse, and Nightstar tells Redfoot to fetch Heatherpaw, who is outside the camp. Breezepaw is startled by Hawkpaw, who says he won't find her. Neither of the apprentices trust Redfoot. Hawkpaw heads back to his den and Redfoot comes back to the camp with Heatherpaw at his side. Nightstar praises his deputy and tells Graydawn to check on Berrywhisper, the RiverClan medicine cat. Breezepaw walks to her den, but Redfoot stops her and asks to check on Specklenose and her newborn kits. Breezepaw reluctantly agrees. When Breezepaw is finished, she leaves the nursery, and sees something in the bushes. She decides to ignore it. Leafshine and Breezepaw are training. Leafshine shows Breezepaw a new move and Breezepaw tries it out on Hawkpaw. She succeeds and Leafshine tells her to visit Graydawn's den. Graydawn is seen teaching Breezepaw basic herbs. Breezepaw is next seen going to the Gathering, and ThunderClan is last to arrive. She notices that the ShadowClan cats seem hostile and uncomfortable. There is nothing to report in ShadowClan or WindClan, but Goosestar looks angry at Pinestar. Cedarstar reports that she has named a new warrior, Basilheart, and Nightstar announces the arrival of Specklenose's kits. This book is unfinished. The Beginnings "I'd stay away from Breezewhisker. That cat is fierce." -Graymask warning Cloudbush When Buzzardpounce has a nightmare about the Dark Forest, Breezewhisker is one of the many cats seen among them. She tells Buzzardpounce that a time of war is coming soon, and not to trust anybody. Buzzardpounce talks to her medicine cat, Storktalon, about the dream and Storktalon confirms that it was Breezewhisker who spoke to her. The dream causes Buzzardpounce to be wary of Foxfur and Stagmask, but in the end she allows both of them to join her alliance, and Buzzardpounce soon realizes her power—that she is closer to spirits than any other cat, and regularly sees and speaks to them. Cloudbush is sent to the Dark Forest where the warriors plan to train him and get him to fight on their side. Breezewhisker is suspicious of him, and Graymask tells Cloudbush to avoid her. Eyes of the Moon "Well, why wouldn't we be fighting? We love bloodshed, and we don't get enough of it in the Dark Forest!" -Breezewhisker during the battle When Eelstar and Napoleon launch an attack on the Clans, they have most of the Dark Forest on their side. Breezewhisker is among these cats. She fights several warriors before meeting Thunderspring in battle. Thunderspring manages to kill her spirit, and Breezewhisker is never seen again. Detailed Description Breezewhisker is a smallRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, page 1, very pale grayRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, allegiances she-cat with short fur and bright, sharp greenRevealed in Breezepaw’s Fall, allegiances eyes. She has a pink noseShown on the cover of Breezepaw’s Fall, a long, wiry tail, and a scar that runs across the right side of her face. Character Pixels * Blanks are all drawn by me. Please do not use them without asking me first. *Gallery is unfinished. So far I only have kit and apprentice blanks. 30296CD6-9CCB-4E75-B283-3C06ACA6AD8A.png|Kit Version 3E388121-17A7-499D-AC01-5A4BBA33F5D8.png|Apprentice Version |} Official Art 647420D0-A10F-4137-9C88-9A3BABA429C3.png|Breezewhisker on the full cover of Breezepaw’s Fall |} Ceremonies Quotes '''Breezekit: ''"But if not all cats go to StarClan, then where do they go?"'' Shadowheart: ''"There is a place for them in the Dark Forest. Where there is no prey, no light, and no escape."'' Breezekit: ''"Will I go there?"'' Shadowheart: ''"No, my dear, of course not. You are a good cat."'' ''--''Shadowheart and Breezekit about the Dark Forest Specklenose: ''"I trusted ''you. I can't believe I was mouse-brained enough to fall into your trap. Redstar: ''"And now you're going to have to live with it."'' Specklenose: ''"Our kits will grow up to be hated by their Clanmates, because their father was a murderer!"'' Breezewhisker: ''"No, they won't. I will take them somewhere safe. I promise."'' --Breezewhisker offering to take Specklenose's kits Trivia Interesting Facts *Breezewhisker's design has changed multiple times. Originally she was white, then dark gray, and was finally changed to pale gray. She originally had blue eyes. *Breezewhisker's name also changed. She was named Snowpaw when she was introduced, but it was changed to Breezepaw. *Breezewhisker and all her Clanmates were inspired by a roleplay. *NightSenna thinks that Shadowheart was very ashamed to be Breezewhisker's mother, and that Shadowheart only wanted her kits to be good warriors. Citations Category:NightSenna Characters Category:She-Cat Category:Dark Forest Category:Deceased Category:ThunderClan